


Eden Morning

by technocouture



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Watership Down, Bunny Junmyeon, EXO as animals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technocouture/pseuds/technocouture
Summary: This is the promised land; not god's trash jungle.





	Eden Morning

**Author's Note:**

> hi everybody! I wanted to post this by exo's comeback, since I've been on this story for a while. I don't own exo or the material for watership down. It's a lovely story and I adore it with all my heart. (I however do claim the animal wildlife and natural habitat inaccuracies in this story but that's OK.)
> 
> This is my thanks to exo and wishing them a happy and healthy time, since I think this will be their last comeback together for a while. Anyway, please enjoy this story and thank you again for reading with me!

_To come to the end of a time of anxiety and fear!  
T_ _o feel the cloud that hung over us lift and disperse—_  
_the cloud that dulled the heart and made happiness_  
_no more than a memory! This at least is one joy_  
_that must have been known by almost every living creature._

Richard Adams, _Watership Down_

 

The sun is setting. Inside a clearing in the woods, rabbits are feeding in the field. Near the hedge of brambles sloping deeper into the grove, Junmyeon sits on the grass, nibbling on a dandelion, and resting close with the sounds of the night. The woods are quiet, as is the rabbit’s life.

A few shades into twilight, the rustling on the tree beside the patch catches his attention. He spies through the leaves a small lumpy form, skittering through the branches. The tail of the creature erects, and the next second the animal leaps, body disappearing into the shadows.

The silence falls back over the hedge, with the chirring of insects and the gentle breeze in the leaves. Junmyeon turns back to the group, heading to their burrow for the night.

 

—

 

The next morning, Junmyeon returns to his patch to start on the grass. He’s rubbing his paws over his nose just as he hears the branches stirring above him, the noise accompanied by faint scratching. Looking up, Junmyeon sees the animal, a squirrel, perched low near the trunk. Its coat is faun-coloured, and its black eyes are big and round. The small creature stares back at Junmyeon. A tail swishes behind the branch, revealing the flat puff.

“Hello,” the squirrel greets.

“Hello,” Junmyeon says.

“Are you from the warren down there?”

“I am.”

“You’re a big lot!” it exclaims. “I’ve seen some of you near my nest.”

The squirrel twitches its round ears and runs down the branch. Its little claws dig into the bark, and it splays himself on the trunk, as if it’s diving. “I’m Baekhyun.”

Junmyeon sits upright and snuffles. “My name’s Junmyeon.”

“Junmyeon,” Baekhyun says, “will you come back here at moonrise?”

Junmyeon acquiesces and Baekhyun, with a pleased nipping sound, climbs back up the branch. He bounces off the pine, legs spreading, and glides down the hedge. Junmyeon returns to the group, glancing back as Baekhyun disappears into the grove.

 

—

 

At twilight, Junmyeon finds Baekhyun on the branch, gnawing lazily on a nut. When he notices the rabbit, he stuffs the fruit in his cheek and runs down to the roots of the tree. Junmyeon approaches him, sticking out his nose, wriggling shyly.

Baekhyun brings his nose to his, and Junmyeon brushes their whiskers. With a contented chitter, the squirrel shuffles past him, and spits out his food. Junmyeon goes to nibble on another dandelion, and they eat in companionable silence.

After a while, the calling stomp of the other rabbits in the clearing interrupts them. Junmyeon leaves his patch without dithering. Baekhyun watches him go, twitching his tail, and he turns back to the hedge.

 

—

 

The next day, Baekhyun brings him a plucked thistle. Junmyeon nibbles it hungrily, while his companion chews the berries he’s stored in his cheeks. Baekhyun observes the other brown and black rabbits in the clearing. Junmyeon senses the squirrel’s big eyes on him.

“I’ve noticed it before. You’re awfully different from them. White fur and all. And small.”

“I wasn’t born in the warren,” Junmyeon mutters.

“So you joined? How does that work?”

“The warren life works in a hierarchy. We have chief rabbits and patrols. Those who are _outskirters_ are taken in, judged by their size, and sorted accordingly in the ranks. I’m not much to look at.”

“But you are,” Baekhyun interrupts. “Pop out like a snowberry.”

“Body-wise, I mean,” Junmyeon says. “But I can swim — I’m the best swimmer in the warren. But we don’t go much to the river down.”

They eat in silence for a while, until Baekhyun asks: “Do you like the warren life?”

“It’s fine,” Junmyeon answers. “I’m surrounded. I have a burrow, I can feed and play during the day. I dig holes with the does. During the caution seasons, they’ll make shifts to survey us during feeding and digging. The patrols are there for that. And we have to listen to them, and the chief rabbits. We obey them, since they’re the strongest. They’re the wisest too, the chief rabbits—they come from the oldest litters in the warren. Some are even descendants of the _sun rabbit_ , who made the world. His droppings made the skies and earth as one, and he made the rivers flow and the stars shine. We tell a lot of stories about him, and his first hero, and every rabbit follows his law.”

“That’s nice,” Baekhyun says. “I just—fly around and eat nuts.”

Junmyeon gives him a pointed look. The squirrel shrugs and lies down in the grass. When he yawns and stretches his paws, Junmyeon peers curiously at the thin stretch of pelt of his underneath, between his front and rear legs.

“You can fly with those?”

“Glide around a little. Can’t fly like birds.”

The sun sets, and Junmyeon dozes off with Baekhyun at his side, enjoying the cool evening air. He’s awakened by the stomping some time later, and touches Baekhyun’s nose in goodbye before turning back.

“Hey,” the squirrel calls. “Come back tomorrow. We’ll go to the river; the flowers are fresher there.”

“I can’t leave the group,” Junmyeon apologizes. “I can’t lead a party, either.”

Though Baekhyun looks displeased, he nods. “OK. I’ll bring you some then. See you tomorrow, Junmyeon!”

“Goodbye, Baekhyun.”

The squirrel scurries down the hedge, and Junmyeon hops happily back to the group, already awaiting tomorrow’s company.

 

—

 

Baekhyun isn’t at the patch the next day. The sun is high above the woods, and the grass is dry. Junmyeon sits alone, appetite fading with his mood. He waits for a long time, coming back during feedings, hoping to spot a faun coat and fluffy tail, but there isn’t a trace of the squirrel at all.

The day after, Baekhyun still hasn’t returned. Junmyeon sneaks to the clearing outside feedings and lingers when the evening is done. He never thought he’d miss company so much. He’s never felt so lonely.

Junmyeon sits in his patch, feeding on his own. His ears raise when a flight of raven courses through the sky above the forest, their crowing echoing in the clearing. He watches them fly away, a jittery feeling in his paws.

 

—

 

On the third night, the earth has become very hot, and feeding is cut short. Junmyeon is finishing his brittle grass when the familiar sound of bark scratching makes him jump. He turns to see Baekhyun dart down the trunk.

“Baekhyun! You’re back!”

But his guard is raised, and Junmyeon senses fear from his scent. His cheerfulness quickly leaves place to apprehension. “What’s wrong?”

“Junmyeon… we have to leave the woods.”

“What?” he gapes, turning back to the patrol’s insistent stomping behind him. “W—why?”

“The day after I left you, I went to the river. I saw men passing by, and they were carrying their big sticks and bundles. They had their guns too—it’s hunting season. They were making their way south. I followed them to their camp, where they were burning their metal.” Baekhyun’s body gives a shudder. “Something terrible happened then, Junmyeon—I had a vision! The earth was alight and the woods were on fire. The sky was blood red and there was smoke everywhere, and all the animals were running—it was horrific! We—we have to leave, now!”

“Wait, Baekhyun, slow down!” Junmyeon exclaims. “Is there fire, now? The woods are on fire? We have to warn the others!”

“There isn’t time, we have to go! There’s…” Baekhyun stills just as Junmyeon’s ears raise. They whip their heads toward the back of the clearing, where the other rabbits have stopped to look as well. The field is frozen in heavy silence, laid out in the stirring of leaves, and the distant sound of footsteps.

The next moment, Baekhyun rushes into the hedge and the rabbits make an alerting stomp. “To the warren!” Junmyeon makes to jump back to them, when Baekhyun cries out from the bramble.

“They’re coming! Junmyeon! We have to go!”

“But—” he shuffles left and right, looking back at Baekhyun and then the rabbits, “what about the others?”

“They won’t follow you, you have to come with me!” he urges. “They’re going to get caught! Please! Please come with me!”

Junmyeon hesitates, until Baekhyun’s urgent screech has him scratching the ground angrily. He turns to the squirrel and bolts with him down the woods.

They sprint past the trees and bushes, blurring in the dark of the night. The two animals scramble down the riverbank, the earth beneath their paws becoming softer. Junmyeon hears the river’s course over their frantic race. Baekhyun skids to a stop in front of a patch of cattails, and glances alarmingly around them. “Oh—”

“Do we cross the river?” Junmyeon asks, breathless, and glimpses back up the slope. “Baekhyun?”

“I—I can’t swim…”

The squirrel crawls over the upturned roots of a tree cradling mossy stones, and stares over the river in worry. Junmyeon is at a loss. Before he can think to flee back to his warren, the unmistakable sound of a gunshot sends him into full panic. He throws himself over the narrow bank, fleeing the loud _bang_ in the woods.

“Junmyeon!” Baekhyun quickly follows. Junmyeon raises his head and sees the course of the ravens, scattering across the sky. When he looks back at Baekhyun, he notices behind him the pine tree leaning toward the river. A few pieces of torn bark lie on the gravel spit. An idea plants itself in his head.

He bumps Baekhyun to follow him. They climb over the fallen wood and rocks; Baekhyun watches attentively as Junmyeon sifts through the bark. He buries his nose under a large piece and flips it over. The sides are curved upward and it sways on the ground.

“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon starts, hustling over to him, “these pieces of wood, they float. I can put you on it and you’d float on the water. I can swim and push you to the other side. Do you understand?”

Baekhyun’s face lights up in wonder, and he immediately hurries to the bark piece, that’s almost twice his size. He crouches awkwardly aboard, shifting on his paws and looking back at the rabbit.

“Ready?” Junmyeon says. He squats on the gravel and sinks his teeth into the bark. He drags it clumsily toward the water and raises it. The board tips over and drifts into the river. It wobbles, and Baekhyun squeals and digs his claws into the wood. “I’m floating!”

Junmyeon’s amazement immobilizes him for a few moments. But Baekhyun and the board drift away fast. “H—hey!” the squirrel cries out when the bark begins to rotate, sending him further down the bank.

Junmyeon plunges into the river at once, the cold water penetrating his fur. He paddles expertly to the board and holds it back with his teeth. With a strenuous effort, he pivots it against the river’s course. Head tilted high, he pushes the board forward, hind legs kicking strongly.

Half-way to the other side, Junmyeon gives the board one hard thrust, then dives down. When he rushes back up, he headbutts the bark’s edge, and Baekhyun slides smoothly across the river. He repeats the maneuver multiple times, sinking and pushing up, and gulping for air.

Finally, the board accosts the gravel on the opposite side. Baekhyun jumps off and skips up the stones excitedly. Junmyeon pulls himself out, shivering and out of breath.

When he looks back to where they’ve left, he suddenly feels miserable. He’d left his companions in a disoriented panic, choosing to go with Baekhyun, an unfamiliar animal in an unfamiliar place. He’d abandoned his warren. Even if Baekhyun’s warnings were true, Junmyeon felt depressed with the sense that he had done his nature wrong.

He pads along the slope and sits to dry himself on a patch of grass. Beside him, Baekhyun cheers:

“Wow—look how far you swam! A _water rabbit_ , I’ll say!”

Junmyeon doesn’t answer, and Baekhyun flattens his ears, dismayed. He rests in silence while the rabbit licks through his drenched fur. Above the pines, the moon has risen among the clouds, giving a faint light in the forest.

Without a word, Junmyeon shakes himself clean and tramps over the bank, into the fence of ferns. Baekhyun ambles after him, sparing a last glance through the hedgerow, toward the woods on the other side of the river.

 

—

 

They spend the night in a small hole Junmyeon digs between the roots of a beech tree. Junmyeon is cold, but his heart is colder. He doesn’t want to remember a time when he wasn’t sleeping in the burrow of his warren.

The next day, the rabbit moves tiredly, listlessly, and doesn’t make much conversation with Baekhyun. Junmyeon doesn’t blame him for anything, but he does wish they would’ve gone about things differently.

They follow the mossy trail, deep into the new part of the woods. The sunlight drips through the foliage, and the chirring of insects is loud. On the third night, Baekhyun seems to have relented, having suddenly lost his energy. He crouches in the hole and looks dejectedly at Junmyeon.

“I’m sorry about you and your warren,” he says, “I really am.”

Junmyeon sniffles in response, rubbing his paws together. “I don’t want to think about it anymore.”

Baekhyun squirms and rolls against him. Junmyeon hasn’t been able to sleep well since they left the forest either. He’s thinking about digging more space in the hole, when Baekhyun asks him unexpectedly:

“Will you tell me a story? I like stories, they used to calm me down. You can tell me one about your _sun rabbit_ , and his hero.”

Junmyeon is a little surprised, but the request gladdens him. He lets Baekhyun snuggle up against his flank and settles on the hero’s tale in the lettuce farms.

 

—

 

The days are warm in the woods, and Junmyeon spends them on the trail of moss, counting stories to Baekhyun. He grows to like the squirrel. He’s straying far from his old life now. He isn’t sure where they’re going.

One morning, he wakes alone in the hole. He climbs out and finds Baekhyun sitting on a tree stump among the dogwood, gazing toward the hillside illuminated in the early sunlight. The rabbit hops to his side.

“You’re up early.”

“I had a dream,” Baekhyun says.

“What kind of dream?”

“A one with a vision.” Baekhyun turns to him and speaks animatedly. “We were sitting on a hill. A big one that gave to a beautiful valley. It was all green and flowering, and the sun was bright. The field was surrounded by thick woods, dense and dark, and a river gushed through it. The water was shining and there were all kinds of fish in it. On the other side was a marsh, and even further there were mountains, lots of them!”

Junmyeon pictures the landscape. Baekhyun’s description is exciting. “That sounds like a lovely place.”

“It is,” he answers. “I can see it now.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have a feeling, Junmyeon. I have a feeling that this place is real, and that we can reach it!”

“But…” He looks over to the highlands. “Isn’t it just a dream?”

“It’s a _vision_ ,” the squirrel insists. “And you were in it. You were there with me. We were sitting on the hill.”

Baekhyun is quiet for a few moments, staring off into the horizon. Junmyeon isn’t sure what to make of the “visions”, but he admits that Baekhyun’s dream is curious.

“Do you know where it is?”

“I think I do…” Baekhyun turns to him and bumps their noses. “Do you want to go?”

“There? To the highlands?”

“Yes. In the valley. I know the way.”

“You do? How?”

Baekhyun smiles. “I just feel it.” He motions in the direction of the grounds below them. “Past the field down there is a meadow. Across the meadow is a forest, and there’s a bigger river inside. If we follow it, it will take us up and far around the highlands, and we’ll reach the valley there, on the other side.”

“You can see all that?”

Baekhyun nods in earnest. “Will you go with me? Will you?”

Junmyeon considers it for a moment. What were his options? He would go with Baekhyun; he had no where else to go. The squirrel seems to sense his discomfort and presses close. “Come on. Let’s find it, you and me. We’ll live there. You’ll dig lots of holes and hop wherever you want. No more warrens. You’ll love it.”

“You seem awfully sure about this place…”

“I know it’s real. I _promise_ it is.”

Junmyeon looks over to the hillside. He can't deny that the adventured sounded appealing. If Baekhyun could give him a new home, he could trust himself to have some faith. What did he have to lose anymore?

The rabbit gives a short sigh, and smiles. “OK.”

Baekhyun chitters happily and scuttles around him. Junmyeon feels fond as he watches the squirrel leap over the stump, his fluffy tail twirling in circles. He cheers, “Let’s set off then! Race you down!” and dashes away.

 

—

 

At midday, they reach the pitch of the field, only to find a small pasture before the meadow. A barn cottage sits in the middle of the grassy slope, enclosed in wooden fences and birch trees. The sunlight is harsh over the colorful red flowers that surround the trail.

Baekhyun nudges him. “Look over there.” He follows his line of sight to a large garden at the bottom of the field. Bright green leaves sprout from the earth.

“I know what’ll cheer you up,” Baekhyun says. “Look at all the lettuce. Why don’t we go steal some? We can be like the heroes in your story!”

Junmyeon startles. “W—what? But there are men in the farm, I’m sure!”

“We’ll be sneaky!” the squirrel answers. “You can be the rabbit hero, and I’ll be your partner in crime. Come on, we can make it an adventure, it’ll be fun! And I’ve never had lettuce!”

Without waiting for a response, Baekhyun sprints down the field. Junmyeon hurries after him. As the building comes closer to view, he spots the vegetable garden that spreads out to the other side of the barn. He can see the meadow not too high up from their ground. Baekhyun peeks out first, then with a wave of his tail signals the rabbit to follow.

But right as he steps onto the path, Junmyeon freezes in his tracks, sniffing the air. “I smell a cat!”

Baekhyun stops, eyes darting around frantically. They crouch inside the grass, noses twitching. “It’s old. It’s not here.”

“It must be in the barn. What if it sees us?”

As confident as ever, the squirrel declares: “It won’t, don’t worry! Come on, we’re almost there.”

Wary but eager, Junmyeon carefully follows him across the pasture. They reach the opposite side of the barn, where there are more flowers and fruit bushes behind the enclosure, but what Junmyeon doesn’t expect is the enormous animal that sits against it. Its fleece is thick and a little grimy; it looks like a cloud on four legs.

Baekhyun sees it and he stops, eyes widening in amazement.

“Big fluffy…” he whispers.

The animal rests, untroubled, chewing on some flowers. It turns its head when they approach. Junmyeon takes in the sight of its two horns, curled on each side of its head, twisting down and pressing against its cheeks. They’re tied firmly with a dirty rope under its neck, and attached to a metal circle on the enclosure.

Junmyeon stares up at the animal. Its eyes are small and soft. It doesn’t seem bothered by them.

“Hello,” Junmyeon says.

It looks down at them, blinking lightly. “Hello.”

“Do you live here?” Baekhyun asks.

“I do.”

“Are there men in the barn?”

“There are.”

It’s imposing yet so calm; Junmyeon’s never seen anything like it. “I’m Junmyeon, and this is Baekhyun.”

“Hello,” the squirrel greets. “What are you? What’s your name?”

“I’m a sheep,” he answers. “My name is Yixing.”

“Are you alone here?”

“No. The owners have a cow. And a few chickens. And a cat.”

“But you’re the only sheep?”

Yixing nods, looking a bit sad. The rope brushes his mouth, but he doesn’t seem to mind. “What are you two doing here?”

“Just—passing by,” Baekhyun replies, tone full of mischief. “We’re on an adventure.”

The sheep’s eyes glimmer with interest. “Really?”

“Yes. We’re on a journey to find a land.”

“What kind of land?”

Baekhyun gives Yixing a spectacular rendition of his dream, making dramatic movements with his paws. The sheep listens attentively, growing more and more interested as the descriptions unfold.

“Wow,” he says. “I’ve never thought of a place like that. And you’re off to find it?”

“We are! Past the meadow up there is a forest, and in the forest is a river. We follow the river’s course over and around the highlands—then we reach the valley.”

“That sounds like a long journey,” Yixing contemplates, and Junmyeon admits it himself.

Baekhyun gives a sunny smile. “It’s a great adventure. Junmyeon and I are going to find the land, and we’re going to live there.”

“I see. I wish you lots of luck, then.”

The sheep gives a long yawn and lays his head on his front paws. Baekhyun looks at him for a long time, before he turns back to the trail. Junmyeon follows diligently, glimpsing back at Yixing who naps under the roof’s shade.

Finally, they reach the edge of the garden. When Junmyeon raises himself, he’s welcomed with the sight of a plentiful harvest, and the fresh scent of lettuce and carrots. His mouth hangs open, watering.

“We did it!” Baekhyun cheers. “I told you we’d make it. Wow, look at all these vegetables! I don’t know where to start…”

Junmyeon sneaks through the crops, set on finding the biggest leaves. Baekhyun skips happily after him, smelling tomatoes and bean plants. He positively beams when Junmyeon offers him the piece of lettuce.

They eat in a delight, Junmyeon’s spirits lifted. Every once and a while, he casts a furtive look toward the back of the barn, watching for any signs of movement. Baekhyun nibbles on each new vegetable he finds, though he insists nothing matches the sweet taste of his favorite wildberries and nuts.

When Junmyeon is close to feeling full, and assessing the odd opening they’ve chewed inside the patch, he looks back toward the enclosure, where their fluffy companion still rests.

“What do you think about Yixing?”

“The sheep? Oh, well, I think he’s nice.”

“He is. It’s a shame he’s alone here.”

“Yes, I thought so too. But he said something about a cat.”

Junmyeon’s eyes don’t leave the enclosure. Something stirs in his chest and gut, a small but inciting feeling.

“Baekhyun, do you think he could come with us?”

“To the valley?” He shuffles to his side and joins in staring over at the sheep. “Well, yes, I’ve thought about it. He does look lonely, doesn’t he? Poor thing… I think it’d be nice to have another friend with us. How about we ask him if he wants to come?”

Junmyeon nods, and they head back together toward the enclosure. Yixing’s eyes open when their footfall draws near. He gives them a small smile, seemingly unaware of their extended pilfering.

“Hello again.”

“Hello,” Junmyeon says shyly, “we’re sorry to bother you.”

“That’s quite all right. Aren’t you two off on your adventure?”

“Yes, about that. We were wondering if you’d like to join us.”

Yixing’s small ears pop up. Astonishment spreads over his face. “Oh?”

“We thought you looked a bit lonely here, and wanted to ask if you’d come with us,” Baekhyun explains.

“If you want, that is.”

Manifestly, Yixing didn’t expect the offer, but he seems more amazed than troubled. He answers in a pleased tone:

“Well, I admit that I’m interested… I always wanted to see what was out there, over the meadow. But… I’m not sure. I’ve lived here all my life until now. I don’t know how I’d feel about running away.”

Junmyeon feels empathetic at his words, and his ears sag slightly at the reminiscence of his own warren he’d had to leave behind. Baekhyun, however, is decidedly determined to convince the sheep to undertake the journey with them.

“So come with us! You can see all there is over the highlands. It’ll be a great adventure! You can live in the valley, and there are mountain lands for you to climb too. And we’ll be together all the way, so you won’t be alone anymore. We can go anywhere you want!”

Yixing is thoughtful, pondering. He glances at Junmyeon, then at the thin rope tying his big horns, beneath his neck.

“How would I go about it?” he asks. “How would I leave?”

“We’ll find a way,” Baekhyun reassures, peering closer at the rope. “It doesn’t look very thick, I bet we can cut through it!”

Junmyeon looks back toward the meadow, then at Yixing. An idea brews in his head. “How about this: I chew through it. Since you’re faster than me, Baekhyun, you can lead Yixing over the meadow, all the way to the forest. I’ll make sure no one follows and that we’re safe. What do you think?”

Bakehyun gives a loud chitter. “What ideas you have, Junmyeon! I like it. I think it’ll work!”

“You trust me?” Junmyeon’s tone is hopeful, though unexpecting.

“I do! You saved me at the river last time, didn’t you? With the board. This sounds like a good plan!” He turns to Yixing and gives a bright smile. “So what do you say?”

The sheep, after a pensive moment, gives them a few kind nods. “OK! You’ve both intrigued me; I’d like to join.”

Baekhyun cheers. “All right! You won’t regret it, Yixing.”

He moves into position, but Junmyeon turns around, feeling all of a sudden watched. The enclosure is empty, and no sound can be heard. The coast seems clear, though the anxious feeling in his paws tells him otherwise.

Junmyeon looks at the rope tying Yixing. It’s too high to reach at the level of his head, and so he asks him to lean down.

“You know what to do?” Junmyeon whispers.

“When the rope drops, Baekhyun runs, and I follow him. I don’t stop running until he stops.”

“Good.” Junmyeon picks the rope with his mouth. “OK, Baekhyun, get ready.”

The squirrel braces himself on all fours, swishing his tail in excitement. Junmyeon makes quick work on the rope, front teeth gnawing on the dry and rough texture. He can definitely sense something lurking around them now. In a rushed movement, he tears the last of the threads. The rope falls to the ground, and Baekhyun immediately sprints up the field. Yixing, with a second of delay, picks himself up and dashes after him.

Like when they were at the river, Junmyeon freezes up for a second, in awe at the accomplishment. The fearful feeling that’s been prickling in his fur shoots up his spine. Before he can turn around, he’s pushed to the ground by something heavy. The scent of the cat hits him, and he squeaks when he feels the sharp claws in his side. The grip is weak, and he scrambles to squeeze under it.

The cat grabs him just as he thrashes up. Junmyeon blindingly throws a kick its way. A small yelp draws out in the scuffle: “ _Ow!_ ” The animal eases up and for a moment Junmyeon is slipping away. But the cat recovers quickly and, to Junmyeon’s terror, manages to catch him with both paws and flip him onto his back.

Junmyeon shakes as he tries to wriggle out of the weight pinning him down. He peeks up to find himself inches away from the cat’s face — dusty black, big eyes, and muzzle colored in white. It doesn’t bare its teeth, to Junmyeon’s relief, but the frown on its face isn’t much to reassure him either.

“Stop moving,” it growls. Junmyeon can’t help but squirm. “Stop moving now, or I’ll bite you.”

Junmyeon makes a weak noise and trembles. But through all his panic and fear, he considers the cat’s expression, and the lack of hostility in its posture. Junmyeon, incredibly, stops moving.

The cat is inspecting him, and Junmyeon tries to keep his eyes open as it leans closer. It gives a single sniff, then raises its head to look in the direction of the field, where Yixing and Baekhyun have run off.

“Is he really gone?” the cat asks unexpectedly. “Did he really leave?”

It doesn’t catch up to Junmyeon that he’s supposed to answer, and he startles when the paw rubs against him.

“Hey. I asked you a question. Did your squirrel friend take him away?”

The cat’s paws are pressing on his chest, so he can only cough in response. The animal takes notice and relieves some of the pressure.

“If I let you go, will you explain to me? If you think about running away, I’ll catch you. I’ll bite you.”

Junmyeon knows he won’t take his chances. The cat removes its paws without waiting for an answer. Junmyeon’s first instinct is to flee, but he rolls onto his stomach, totters backward, and stops. He looks at the cat. Its stomach is entirely white, as are all four of its paws. It’s not as big as Yixing, but the limber body betrays its agility.

“Well?” it meows.

“You’re not going to eat me?” is what Junmyeon says instead.

“Eat you?” Its pink nose scrunches up, almost in disgust. “No. I only eat mice, and fish. Birds are fine too. And, no offense, you don’t look very appetizing.”

Junmyeon snuffles, relieved but still cautious. “None taken.”

“Now, will you tell me what you did with Yixing?”

“You know him?”

“He lives here with me. I’ve known him since he was a lamb.” Its gaze moves back toward the field, and Junmyeon watches its eyes soften. “…He really left? What happened?”

There’s no denying how sad it sounds, and Junmyeon manages to feel some sympathy for the animal. Slowly and carefully, he gives a brief account of Baekhyun’s dream, the path to the valley over the highlands, and their meeting with Yixing. The cat listens attentively, not interrupting once.

“And it’s real?”

“Well—Baehyun promised me it’s real, and I believe him,” Junmyeon offers.

“And so does Yixing, I see,” the cat says. “Where do you come from? Don’t rabbits live in burrows?”

Junmyeon looks down. “Yes—well, not me.”

“OK, whatever you say.”

“Are you going to let me go?”

The cat’s sharp eyes land back on him. Its whiskers and ears twitch.

“Yeah,” it replies softly. “Will you tell him I said bye, though?”

Genuine surprise fills Junmyeon. The cat immediately turns around and makes to leave the enclosure. Junmyeon glances back toward the field and thinks of Yixing. He isn’t sure what prompts his next words, but he blurts them out as quickly as possible:

“Why don’t you come say it yourself?”

The cat stops in its tracks and raises its tail. Junmyeon can’t take it back now. “I mean—um, that is…”

“Are you inviting me on your adventure?”

“Am I?” Junmyeon thinks out loud. “Er—”

“I don’t like it here, to be honest,” it says. “I can’t do anything. And Yixing is my only friend.”

“Do—do you want to come with us?” Junmyeon asks, feeling less afraid, and more perplexed.

“Can I?” it answers, equally uncertain.

Junmyeon shifts on his paws and shrugs his ears. “Why… not?”

As much as it was unpleasant to Junmyeon’s instincts, he felt his heart reach out for the poor cat, who looked as lonely as Yixing. Junmyeon wanted to take a chance.

“OK, um—well, follow me, I guess.”

He knows the second he turns around, the deal will be sealed. Exposing himself to the cat will be his leap of faith. He pivots and goes to hike the flower trail. A second passes, then another — he hears the cat padding behind him. Junmyeon keeps a steady pace, his ears turned back to detect every crack of the stalks, and the smallest scratch of claws.

After some time on the field, Junmyeon catches sight of Yixing’s white fleece near the woods. Baekhyun is sitting at his hooves, looking worried. He brightens up when he sees Junmyeon hop over the pitch, but his expression twists into panic when he notices the animal behind him.

“Junmyeon! There’s a cat! There’s a cat after you!”

At his side, Yixing follows his gaze and startles. “Minseok!”

“It’s OK!” Junmyeon calls out. Baekhyun scuttles to hide behind Yixing. “It’s OK, he’s here with me.”

They approach the mossy slope sliding into the grove. Junmyeon lets Minseok skip over to Yixing. The cat looks up at him.

“Yixing, are you really leaving? I mean—” Minseok’s tail curls around his white paws, “—were you… were you really going to leave like that? Without telling me?”

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” Yixing answers. “I thought it’d be better if I just left. But I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have. I didn’t want to leave you.”

The cat looks at him fondly, and gives a little smile. “It’s all right, Xingie. I’m coming with you.”

Baekhyun peeks out from the ground. “You are?”

Minseok’s eyes find the squirrel, and he blinks in surprise. “Um—yeah. Hello, I’m Minseok.”

“Hello…” Baekhyun whispers. He slides out and creeps closer to the new animal. He gives a tentative touch to the cat’s flank with his nose. Then he bounces back toward Yixing, awaiting a reaction. Minseok squints.

“Shiny…” Baekhyun mutters, ogling the cat’s pelt.

Yixing witnesses the exchange with amusement and leans down to lick the side of Minseok’s ear. “Minseok, I’m happy you’re joining us. I want to introduce you to my friends. This is Junmyeon, and that’s Baekhyun.”

“Hello,” Junmyeon says. “So… you’re coming with us.”

“I am.” Minseok turns over to Baekhyun, who’s running around him. “…Junmyeon told me about your dream, and your valley. I want to see it as well.”

Baekhyun rolls in front of him and lets out a happy chitter. “Oh, that’s great! I promise you it’s going to be spectacular. Oh, we’re going to make the best team! This is great, I’ve never met so many new animals in a day. Can I see your teeth? Do you have fangs?”

Minseok, unbothered by the squirrel’s fearlessness, treats him to with a wide grin and a mean snarl. Baekhyun squeaks and scuttles down the slope, and the cat chases after him. Yixing snorts and motions for Junmyeon to come along. The gloomy forest envelops them as they step in, and the rabbit thinks, with a hearty feeling, that this is where the journey really begins.

 

—

 

A few shades into sunset, Baekhyun gets a cramp. Yixing and Minseok also express some expected exhaustion, having never travelled so far in such short notice. They rest up for the night, Junmyeon digging a hole under a tree with Baekhyun squeezing at his side like usual, while their two companions, unaccustomed with the forest environs, settle next to them on the slope.

The days are warm and dry inside the thick forest, and the path they form along the trail is messy and tiresome. There are a lot more plants, stones, and slopes to navigate through. For some reason, Baekhyun is adamant on following Junmyeon’s lead. The squirrel recounts their feat on the riverside with the bark to Yixing and Minseok, who listen with great interest. The cat and the sheep tell some anecdotes of their time on the farm, and Junmyeon gives them a few tales of the sun rabbit and his first hero. Yixing likes how much he can roam, and Minseok takes great pleasure in the fact that he can eat whenever he wants—granted he catches it. But it has been getting considerably more arid inside the forest, and water has been scarce. Junmyeon has knowledge of places where they can find to drink, but it isn’t easy with the unfamiliarity of the forest.

They reach a thicket one evening. Junmyeon looks in its direction; there could be crevassed rocks inside, and maybe some fruit bushes as well. He tells this to the animals.

“Well, how about we go get some water and then come back here for the night?” Yixing proposes.

“I vote we do that,” Baekhyun declares. “Let’s have a good meal before we go to sleep. It’ll be better tomorrow!”

He leads them inside the thicket. Yixing sticks close to Junmyeon, brushing his snout on the ground to smell something out. Junmyeon is focused on scouring the grounds, he doesn’t notice Minseok leave toward the thicket. The cat seems to have picked up a scent, following it into the bushes. It’s after some time, when Yixing raises his head and stops moving, that Junmyeon turns around.

“Where’s Baekhyun? Did he go in the trees?”

Junmyeon stops and glances around, anxious. The breeze has gone away. He and Yixing look at each other for a second, before he quickly hops into the thicket. Minseok’s scent mixes with something else, a smell that’s muddier. The silence in the thicket is too heavy and empty, and Junmyeon recognizes it. It’s a silence meant for the hunt.

He’s hiding behind rocks when he sees Baekhyun, out in the open on a patch of grass, squeezing some moss for drops of water. The earth shifts under Junmyeon’s paws, and he turns his head toward the back of the patch. Panic seizes him; there, in the deep of the bush, glows a pair of sharp eyes, a tiny black dot in each.

Junmyeon lets out a hiss. The next second, Baekhyun takes notice of the presence behind him, and he bolts. What leaps out of the bush is a massive animal that sprints after him, passing as a gray blur in front of Junmyeon. Terrorized, he chases after them, running down the thicket as fast as he can, and keeping his eye on Baekhyun who zigzags into every direction possible.

“ _Help!_ ” comes the breathless cry. “Junmyeon! Minseok! Yixing!”

Junmyeon exits the thicket’s trail and finds himself a few feet behind the predator. Baekhyun is right in front of a tree and makes to climb it, but the frightening animal at his back is only one jump from sinking its claws in the squirrel. In a split-second, Junmyeon does something incredible: he stomps on the ground as harshly as he can.

The animal halts at the noise, and it’s enough time for Baekhyun to flee up the tree’s trunk. Junmyeon watches him disappear into the shadow of the leaves. When he looks back down, the animal has turned around. Its sharp eyes immobilize Junmyeon for a petrifying second, before the rabbit stumbles backward and runs.

He can hear it catching up, and when he sees the entry where they came in, he hurries even more. Yixing’s head comes into view and Junmyeon throws himself under his feet. Yixing lets out a loud bleat and thrusts forward. The predator tumbles back and hisses. The sheep lowers his head in warning, but doesn’t collide his horns with it. The predator growls viciously, and Yixing, consternated, takes a step back. It's about to strike when Minseok’s angry cry erupts into the scene. The cat leaps out from the bushes and lands between them. Junmyeon sees that they look alike, though Minseok is much smaller, but it doesn’t discourage him from raising himself against the animal.

They growl at each other for some time, claws unsheathed and showing teeth. When the predator makes to cross him, Minseok promptly scratches it in the face. It staggers backward and shakes its head, then stops. An awkward moment passes, where it seems to be observing them. Junmyeon realizes for the first time what a strange company they must look like.

“What in the world…” it growls in a low voice.

“G—go away!” Baekhyun shouts from the tree above. “You won’t eat me!”

“What?” The animal looks at them one after the other. “What is this?”

Minseok hisses. “Go. Leave him alone.”

“Are you all together? What?”

“He said go!” Baekhyun shrieks in fear, though he’s climbed down a few branches to get a closer look. “You’re not going to eat me!”

It glances at the small squirrel on the branch and scoffs, frowning. “Whatever…” The animal lingers for a while, its sharp eyes inspecting them curiously. It’s the same odd look Junmyeon had seen on Minseok during their first meeting, and even if this animal just tried to _eat_ them, Junmyeon can’t help but reach out to it.

“Wait,” he says, before it retreats. All eyes are on him then, and Junmyeon shrinks with the sudden attention. “Er—do you know where the river is?”

The animal stares at him and answers hesitantly. “Yeah…”

“Where is it?” Minseok asks, his guard still raised. “Is it far?”

“Not that far…”

Yixing takes a step forward. “Could you tell us where it is? Please?”

“Why?” it grumbles. “What do you want?”

“If we tell you, will you show us the river?”

“You know I’m here to eat you, right?” it replies sternly. “I show you the river, and I expect to eat.”

Baekhyun squeaks again. “You’re not eating me, you big ugly cat!”

“I’m not a cat,” it hisses. Baekhyun frightens and scuttles back. “I’m a lynx.”

“What’s your name?” Junmyeon daringly asks. The animal peers down at him, and the confusion over its face turns to bewilderment.

“Chanyeol,” he answers.

“OK, Chanyeol…” Gathering all his courage, Junmyeon slowly slips out from Yixing’s feet, and looks the animal in the face. His ears are pointy, he has black freckles on his muzzle and long white whiskers. His brown fur is like a hare’s, and there are short tufts of it on each side of his face. Chanyeol’s appearance is slightly gruffier than Minseok's. He’s clearly from the wild.

“W—we don’t want any trouble. If you could just show us the river, we’ll be on our way.”

“Why do you want to go to the river?”

“To get to the highlands,” Baekhyun says, “we need to follow the river there.”

“Why?”

“Because…” Baekhyun trails off. “Um… I suppose I could tell you. Will you listen?”

“Tell me what? Listen to what?”

“His dream,” Minseok answers. He’s sitting and licking his paw. His ears twitch with impatience. “Well, are you going to hear it or what?”

“A dream?” Chanyeol’s eyes widen in surprise. “What dream?”

Baekhyun recounts the sights, the paths, the beautiful vision of a strange new land. He comes closer and closer to the ground, while Chanyeol becomes more and more curious. When Baekhyun finishes, he's reached eye level with Chanyeol. They stare at each other for a long time. Junmyeon watches them, and has the terrible thought cross his mind for a second that Baekhyun could easily fit in the lynx’s mouth.

“Well,” Chanyeol says after a while. “Sounds crazy, if you ask me.”

“We met our friends along the way,” Baekhyun continues. “We’re going to find the valley and we’re going to live there.”

“And what’s the valley like, you say? Dense forests? Water and sunlight? That means lots of food, right?”

The squirrel shifts uncomfortably and climbs slightly back up the trunk. “Um… yeah.”

“Well, can I come?”

All the animals move back in surprise. Chanyeol glances at them furtively and lowers his tail between his legs. “What?”

“You want to come with us?” Minseok asks, suspicious.

“Yeah, why not? That place sounds nice. I’m tired of the woods here—there’s never enough for me to eat.”

“And what makes us think you’re not going to eat me?” Baekyun squeaks. “Or Junmyeon? Or even Yixing and Minseok?”

Chanyeol snorts. “Well, if you take me to that place, then I promise I’ll never hunt you!”

Minseok scrunches up his nose, Baekhyun’s ears twitch, and Yixing snuffles. Then, all three turn their heads toward Junmyeon, who starts back. “W—what? You want me to decide?” He looks at Chanyeol, who suddenly appears sheepish. Junmyeon gives it little thought. They could surely have more company on their adventure, and Chanyeol even offered to guide them to the river. But how much could he trust the lynx to keep his promise?

“Er—” Junmyeon glances at everybody, then shrugs his ears, “—uh—but you have to promise! You have to promise you won’t eat us.”

Chanyeol’s small tail raises and he perks up. “I promise!”

“Just like that?” Minseok squints. “OK…”

“But it’s getting late now,” Yixing says, “could we leave for the river tomorrow?”

Chanyeol nods. “That’s fine. Will you be here tomorrow morning? I’ll come find you and take you to the river.”

“But you really promise you won’t eat us?” Baekhyun asks again. “We’ll let you come, since Junmyeon said it was OK. But you can’t ever eat us!”

Chanyeol gives a sly smile. “I promise! You’re too small for my tastes, anyway.”

Baekhyun squawks. “H—hey!” Chanyeol bites out a laugh.

Junmyeon watches the exchange, a little concerned. “Er—OK… Well, we’ll rest up here for the night. You take us to the river tomorrow. We’ll see you at dawn?”

Chanyeol turns to him and nods. He sends a last look to each of the animals, then slips back into the thicket and disappears. There’s a moment of silence, before Baekhyun climbs down and shuffles over to Minseok’s side. “That was weird!”

“You think we can trust him?” Minseok asks.

“It’s OK!” Baekhyun answers. “We have Yixing! Yixing can protect us with his horns!”

“I won’t let him eat you,” Yixing says. “But I think he looks nice.”

Junmyeon is still unsure, but he decides to let it be. They needed to rest up for the night. “We’ll see what happens tomorrow. Let’s stop here for tonight.”

The forest is dark when they return to the slope in front of the thicket. Junmyeon makes a hole with Baekhyun, and he digs a few tunnels inside for precaution. Yixing and Minseok settle right above them, and they sleep together, listening for the sounds in the forest.

 

—

 

When Junmyeon wakes up at daybreak, he can hear voices above the earth. He nudges Baekhyun awake and they quickly climb out the hole. Yixing is near the slope feeding, and Minseok is sitting at the roots of the tree, frozen stiff while Chanyeol grooms him lazily. The lynx rubs his head and tongue over Minseok’s black fur. The cat seems shy, but after some tentative nuzzles and a pointed look from Chanyeol, he returns the small licks under his companion’s ears.

Baekhyun watches them, curious and wondering, while Junmyeon tries to familiarize himself with the new animal. Some part of Junmyeon will _remember_ Chanyeol as a predator, but he feels like he won’t ever _know_ him as one, from now on.

“You ready?” Chanyeol asks. “We’re not that far from the river. It’s just difficult, when you reach the thicket here. We should reach it before twilight.”

They set off at morning. They follow the lynx inside the thicket, taking breaks to drink and feed from time to time. Chanyeol is big and agile, and can go longer than them without water or food, which makes him not the easiest to keep up with. He has a lot of energy as well, an amount that’s only matched by Baekhyun’s. The squirrel warms up easily to him, and he recounts their many adventures before they came to the forest. Chanyeol is surprised to hear about Minseok and Yixing, who lived in the farm.

“You were domesticated? It’s better out here, isn’t it? You know, I’ve lived this forest all my life. I’ve lived here during the winters too.”

“You know a lot of animals in the forest?” Yixing asks.

“I do! I have a friend, actually, who lives in the river.” He perks up. “Oh, he could join us too! You said there was a marsh around the valley, right? He’d love to live there.”

“Oh, another friend!” Baekhyun exclaims, excited. “What kind of animal is he?”

Chanyeol gives a smirk. “You’ll see.”

While Baekhyun fusses with him, Junmyeon feels himself tire a little. He wasn’t against the idea of having more company, but just something about the situation seemed slightly absurd; a group of animals travelling together to a foreign land that came from a dream. Junmyeon glances between them and sees that Yixing has let Baekhyun ride on his back. A flying squirrel rolling atop a sheep’s fleece. A bunny hopping between a lynx and a cat. They were a band of lost animals on an adventure in the unknown.

“Ah, it’s so hot,” Chanyeol grouses, further down in the thicket. “Can’t wait to drink. We’re almost there, I can hear the river.”

They cross the thicket by the end of the afternoon. Chanyeol leads them past the last of the woods down the slope, and toward the flowing river. The animals enliven at the sound of a plentiful stream. Baekhyun bounces atop Yixing’s head when he sees ahead, the sunlight pouring into the vast, glittering river. Chanyeol suddenly notices something, and he bounds over to the muddy bank. Yixing, Minseok and Junmyeon follow him, treading carefully over the upturned roots and stones. “We made it!”

When they reach the spit, however, Baekhyun lets out a cry, and they startle back. The animals catch sight of the creature that’s caused the disturbance; lying near the oak tree at the edge of the river is a massive reptile with spikes all over its back. It opens its big mouth to Chanyeol growling playfully at its side. Junmyeon notes the dark, scaly texture on the animal’s long body, and its heavy tail soaking in the river.

“What is that?” the squirrel shrieks, hiding behind Yixing’s head.

“This is my friend, Jongdae!” Chanyeol calls over. “He’s an alligator. Come and meet him! Don’t worry, he doesn’t bite.”

“He doesn’t?” Baekhyun whines.

The alligator notices them, and his mouth opens impossibly wider. Junmyeon sees the flat pink tongue and throat, and thinks dreadfully that even Minseok would be able to fit his entire body inside.

“Hi! Hi!” Jongdae greets happily. His round eyes are fully black and glossy. “Are you Chanyeol’s new friends? What’s your names?”

None of them move. Jongdae’s tail swishes in the water, and he lets out a confused noise. “Huh? What’s wrong?”

“They’re scared of you,” Chanyeol snickers. “They think you’re going to eat them.”

“What? Oh! Oh, no, I only eat fish!” Jongdae answers. “I don’t like furry things.”

Junmyeon exchanges a worried glance with Baekhyun. What he doesn’t expect is Minseok to step out first and march toward the river. Chanyeol sidesteps to let him pass to Jongdae. Though the alligator is much bigger, his head is flattened on the ground, so Minseok stands taller. The cat lifts a paw, then gently prods Jongdae's nose. Jongdae snorts and Minseok flinches back, but they don’t break gaze. “Hi there, what’s your name?”

“Minseok,” he answers. “I’m a cat.”

“Oh, a cat! You’re smaller than Chanyeol, I see.” Jongdae closes his mouth, smiling.

“You want to see the smallest thing ever?” Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun and beckons him over. “Come on! Tell him about your vision. He said he won’t eat you!”

Baekhyun pops out behind Yixing’s horn and chitters timidly. Jongdae perks up when he sees them.

“Wow! A sheep! And you’re a squirrel? You’re the one with the dream, right? Chanyeol tells me there’s a marsh around the valley, with lots of fish! Is it true?”

Baekhyun crawls onto Yixing’s snout, and the sheep lowers his head to the ground. Baekhyun bounces down to the grass. He inches carefully toward the alligator. Junmyeon follows him, steps quick and light. Jongdae makes no sudden movements and keeps smiling. As terrifying as he appears, he looks so very friendly, and it’s hard to resist him.

For the fourth time, Baekhyun recounts his dream. Jongdae is enthusiastic and interjects with exclamations at every sentence. Baekhyun gets excited with him, and he lets out a loud squeal when Jongdae slaps his tail into the water, making a splash.

“Wow! I want to go!” he shouts. “I’ve never been beyond the highlands. I’d love to live in a marsh!”

“I promise it’s real, so come with us!” Baekhyun replies, then glances at Junmyeon. “Ah, Junmyeon, what do you think?”

“Why not,” Junmyeon says, indifferent at this point. “You follow the river’s course, right? We’ll follow you too.”

“That’s great! Oh, but the river ends inside an even bigger one at the end of the highlands. They’re kind of perpendicular,” he explains. “Is the valley on the other side?”

“It should be,” Baekhyun answers. “There should be a forest before we enter the valley.”

“But how are we going to cross the bigger river?” Yixing asks.

“Ah, don’t worry! It’s not that long, and not that deep. There’s a tiny plot of land right in the middle, too,” Jongdae says. “I’ve never been there, but I’ve heard some stories about the place over the highlands. Just follow me!”

Jongdae wriggles backward until his entire body sinks into the river. Junmyeon watches him swim, amazed, before catching up with Chanyeol and Minseok ahead on the spit. Baekhyun climbs back onto Yixing and they follow Jongdae down the river.

Baekhyun and Junmyeon tell him about their journey, from their first forest grounds to their meetings with the different animals. Jongdae finds the tales of Junmyeon’s warren fascinating, and he gives some stories of his own, detailing the rocky paths in the highlands. Chanyeol and Minseok go off into the forest to hunt when they feed, while Jongdae scours the river and bank for fish and insects. At some point Baekhyun asks Jongdae if can ride on his head, to which the alligator eagerly accepts. Junmyeon watches over Baekhyun, perched between Jongdae’s eyes, admiring the spikes on his long body.

They travel for long, hot days. During the nights, Junmyeon and Baekhyun retreat underground, while Chanyeol, Minseok and Yixing snuggle together at the edge of the woods. They meet with Jongdae in the mornings and set off again, deeper into the forest. More rocks and slopes form on the path, indicating the beginning to the highlands.

Junmyeon sometimes can’t remember where they started. They travelled so far and made friends with company they never expected to meet. This was a new life for them, one Junmyeon admits, he likes a lot.

Then one morning, Baekhyun wakes up from a nightmare. It’s the one where the forest is on fire, his horrifying vision that drove them out of the grove. He tells them about the scorching heat, the metal burning and the flames in the night, but also about something else.

“A terrible howl,” he says, shaking against Yixing’s flank, where they’re lying down. “A growl that shot up to the moon!”

“I’ve heard about wolves living in the highlands,” Jongdae says. “There aren’t a lot, but there’s stories about a pack, I remember.”

Junmyeon gives a shudder, and Yixing stiffens, snuffling angrily. “A wolf pack…”

“Don't worry,” Chanyeol reassures. “Wolves live high up the mountains, right? We’ll keep the low ground next to the river with Jongdae.”

Minseok nudges Baekhyun with his nose. “Hey. It’s going to be OK. We’ll get to that valley.” He smirks. “You promised us, right?”

Baekhyun gives a little smile and wiggles up against him. “I did. I promised you all a land! I promised a new home for Junmyeon. We’ll make it!”

They gather their strength, and enter deeper into the highland forest. The sun is high above the mountain range, and the ground has become hotter than ever. They take breaks to drink and drench in the river, but food gets scarcer as the days pass. It wasn’t easy, but they would pull through.

One afternoon, where the path feels more grueling than ever, Junmyeon’s ears pick up a strange noise. It’s a soft rustling, coming from the slope ahead of them. The other animals catch it as well, and they stop when he slows down.

“You all hear that?” Junmyeon asks. The noise is followed by a weak screech. He can smell blood.

“Sounds like an animal,” Yixing says. “I can see something ahead. It’s on the ground.”

The disturbing scent prompts Junmyeon to make the first move. He hops up the slope, stopping at intervals to keep track of the noise. It gets louder and more worrisome as he approaches the woods. Minseok and Chanyeol sneak next to him, wary and alert. At the base of the slope, Jongdae waits inside the river. “What’s up there?”

Junmyeon’s head raises over the pitch, and he startles. The animal laying on the ground is a large bird with a brown and beige plumage—that’s streaked with blood. Its wing is slightly twisted over its back. When Junmyeon finds its head, he’s met with a pair of piercing gold eyes.

“It’s a barn owl,” Minseok whispers.

Chanyeol takes a step toward it, but the owl immediately slams its beak on the ground in his direction. Everybody bounces back, Chanyeol letting out a surprised noise. The owl ruffles its feathers and strains its wings. It lets out a pained hiss.

“Oh, it’s hurt!” Baekhyun exclaims, and scuttles closer. Junmyeon quickly holds him back when it lunges again.

“W—wait! We don’t want to hurt you.”

The owl glares at him, but Junmyeon sees the wound and winces. “It’s hurt… We need water.” He turns to Baekhyun. “Can you go soak some moss in the river?”

Baekhyun perks up and nods. “Oh! Oh, yes!”

“I’ll come with you, and I’ll tell Jongdae,” Chanyeol says. He lowers his head and Baekhyun climbs behind his pointy ear. They race back down the slope and Junmyeon turns back to the owl. It looks fixedly at the ground, and sniffles. “Jongin…”

Minseok lowers his head. “Hey. Are you OK? What’s your name?”

It glances warily at each of them. “Kyungsoo…”

“I’m Junmyeon, this is Minseok and Yixing,” Junmyeon says. “We’re travelling together, don’t worry, we won’t hurt you.”

“What happened to you?” Yixing asks.

“I was attacked by a wolf,” Kyungsoo answers. “I was with another animal—a bear, Jongin. We met wolves further down the path and they attacked us. I helped Jongin escape, but one of them caught my wing, so I flew away as fast as I could.”

“Wolves?” Minseok steps back in worry. “You fought wolves?”

“They caught us by surprise. I was just trying to protect him…” Kyungsoo coughs, and his beak digs into the dirt. Junmyeon feels his heart squeeze, and he hops closer.

“How long have you been here?”

Kyungsoo twitches his wing. “Whole morning…”

At that moment, Chanyeol bounds back up the slope with Baekhyun on his head, carrying wet moss. Junmyeon helps him bring it onto Kyungsoo’s wing. The owl flinches when he presses, but then lets out a relieved sigh.

“Can you walk?” Baekhyun asks, admiring the pretty colours of his feathering. “Can you fly?”

“I should be able to,” Kyungsoo replies. He looks at Junmyeon. “Thank you.”

“Hey, do you want us to take you to the river?” Chanyeol offers. “It’s right down there. You could take a drink.”

“I don’t think I can move just yet,” Kyungsoo mutters. He and Chanyeol stare at each other for a moment. Then, the owl glances again at each of the animals. “…Are you all together?”

“We’re travelling,” Baekhyun replies. “Let’s move you to the river. I’ll tell you all about it!”

“How?” Kyungsoo frowns, then startles when Chanyeol approaches him. “H—hey!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you!” he exclaims. He opens his mouth and picks him up from his thick neck. Kyungsoo lets out a string of indignant shouts and flaps his wings as much as he can. “No! Hey! Put me down!”

Chanyeol turns around and sprints down the slope, Kyungsoo held softly in his mouth. Baekhyun climbs onto Minseok, and they race after them. Jongdae grunts excitedly when he catches them skidding down the slope. Kyungsoo’s squawking increases to a harsh scream when he sees the alligator.

Chanyeol drops the owl near the water. Kyungsoo twists around, scrambling back from Jongdae, until he notices that nobody is moving. Suddenly, a loud roar erupts from the top of the slope, scaring all the animals. Junmyeon hops back to see a small shadow inside the copse. A head emerges first, and Junmyeon spies the sharp teeth in its mouth. Its fur is bright brown and muddy. It growls furiously toward where they’re circling Kyungsoo.

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo shouts. “Wait!”

The bear leaps down the slope and charges toward them. Baekhyun squeals in fright and scurries toward Jongdae. Yixing staggers back with Junmyeon and Minseok, while Chanyeol braces himself for a fight, but Kyungsoo manages to fling his body right between them before they collide. “Stop! Stop, wait! Jongin, they’re not bad!”

The bear snuffles aggressively, glaring at each of the animals. He then lowers his head, and rubs it against Kyungsoo’s. His voice is deep and soft when he speaks. “Where were you? I heard you cry…”

“I’m OK, now. They helped me.” Kyungsoo turns back to the animals. “We won’t hurt you, if you won’t hurt us.”

“We won’t hurt you,” Yixing says at once. They stare at the bear in awe. It’s slightly bigger than Yixing, but Jongdae is still heftier.

“Who are you?” Jongin asks, less hostile. “What are you all doing together?”

In one same motion, they all turn their heads to Baekhyun. The tension lifts, and everybody sits down. The squirrel lets out a nervous laugh and bounces closer to the two new animals. “It’s a long story…”

 

—

 

At twilight, they reach a clearing beside the river. Kyungsoo and Jongin, after Baekhyun’s rigorous retelling of the vision, and incited by their own concerns of the danger in the highlands, have joined their company for the journey to the valley. Kyungsoo’s wing has quickly healed, and Baekhyun marvels at the owl when he takes flight. Jongin, Minseok and Chanyeol play around fighting and climbing the trees. As Junmyeon expected, everybody becomes fast friends.

“We met last spring, when I was an owlet, and Jongin was a cub who just came out of his den,” Kyungsoo relates. “We’ve been travelling together around these parts ever since. It’s hard to believe you all met each other like that.”

“It’s all because of me!” Baekhyun exclaims happily, sitting on Jongdae’s head. “My dream brought us all together. We’re all going to live in that valley on the other side of the river.”

“Are you sure that place is real?” Jongin asks. “Isn’t it weird that you got it from a dream?”

“Oh, I know it’s real!” Baekhyun insists. “I promise you all it’s real.”

“But what if it really isn’t? What then?”

There’s a small silence that ensues. Baekhyun glances at Junmyeon, pacing steadily next to Yixing. He realizes that he's never thought about it that much. What if they never reached the beautiful place Baekhyun described to him, so long ago? What would they do then?

“Then… We would still have had a great adventure, I think,” Junmyeon answers, feeling strange. “Where… Wherever we go, we’ll still be together.”

“Yes! We made some great friends along the way,” Baekhyun says, content. “We had an amazing adventure!”

Junmyeon looks at each of them, and feels a weird mix of pride and fondness. There was no denying how strange they looked together, and never in his past life could he have imagined such a big journey, and meeting all these different animals. He liked them dearly, and felt like he could trust them as well, as if he’d met them before, sometime, somewhere else.

“Well, I hope it’s real!” Chanyeol lets out a confident growl. “I want to run in the valley and hunt with Minseok!”

“Me too!” Jongdae cheers, while Minseok laughs. “I mean, I want to swim in the marsh and roll in the grass all day!”

“Remember you promised not to eat us!” Baekhyun exclaims, bouncing on the alligator’s head. “Oh, and I want to climb the biggest trees and eat the sweetest berries! I want to find all kinds of nuts and make a nest! What about you, Yixing?”

The sheep bleats happily. “I’d like to eat the freshest grass and run under the sun!”

Baekhyun lets out an excited chitter. He turns to Kyungsoo and Jongin. “What about you two?”

Jongin’s small eyes dart up to see Kyungsoo, perched on his head. Kyungsoo looks down and they smile at each other. “As long as we’re together, we’ll be fine.”

“Oh! There’ll be lots of space for you to fly, Kyungsoo! I rode on a sheep, on a lynx, and on an alligator. You think you could take me up in the skies?”

Kyungsoo coos at him while Jongin snorts. Then Yixing leans down to check on Junmyeon. “What do you want to do, in the valley?”

Junmyeon twitches his ears and feels his heart stir. What was it that he was after, all this time? A home? Adventure? Whatever it was he was searching for, he had the feeling that he’d already found it.

“I think I agree with Jongin,” he says. “As long as we’re together, we’ll be fine.”

 

—

 

The sun starts to set in the horizon, plunging the forest into darkness. They’ve reached the mountains now, but the air has gone dry, and the heat is almost unbearable. The ground is hot to the point where Junmyeon doesn’t feel good about digging holes. He can see how exhausted everyone is.

A flight of raven courses through the evening sky. Junmyeon stares up at them with Minseok. They exchange a glance before a sudden noise echoes inside the forest. Junmyeon’s ears raise like two stalks, and his heart stops when he recognizes the howl of a wolf. Jongin raises himself and growls, while Baekhyun jolts and dives under Chanyeol’s stomach, squeaking out: “It’s a wolf!”

“We better stay put for the night,” Yixing advises, anxious.

“Is it safe?” Minseok asks.

“I can keep watch,” Kyungsoo offers, “I’m supposed to be nocturnal, anyways.”

“I’ll stay up with you,” Jongin says. Kyungsoo rubs his beak on the bear’s head.

Jongdae glances back at the path. “If there’s any trouble, you all should run into the woods. That way you can climb a tree or hide in the rocks.”

“We’ll be fine,” Chanyeol assures them. “They won’t come down our way.”

Junmyeon decides to make a small hollow between the roots of a pine tree. Baekhyun slips inside with him while the other animals settle around them. From this level in the ground, Junmyeon can still see the river and forest, and the shining moon above the mountains. He falls asleep to the sounds of the river, and the crowing of ravens.

 

—

 

He wakes some time later, to a sickening feeling in his stomach. Something’s wrong, and he can scent the danger. His eyes focus in the darkness, but he only sees shadows. The animals’ shapes blend with the trees and mountains. He can’t feel anything but his own shaking body.

“Baekhyun?” he whispers, and nudges the squirrel until he wakes. “Baekhyun.”

“Don’t move,” comes the harsh order. Junmyeon startles back to see Kyungsoo’s wide eyes blocking the hollow. “Something’s coming. Jongin’s after it. I’m going to take you and fly away.”

“W—what?” Baekhyun squeaks.

A crackling noise outside in the bushes makes Junmyeon jump. Jongdae lets out a vicious screech. Without warning, Kyungsoo falls back and his talons grab onto Baekhyun’s small body, snatching him out of the hollow. The squirrel shrieks as he’s taken in the air. “Junmyeon!”

“Follow me!” Kyungsoo shouts. “I’ll put Baekhyun on a tree and get you. Don’t leave!”

But Junmyeon isn’t listening, panicking as he climbs out of the hollow. He can discern, in the thick of the dark, a gigantic animal charging toward Yixing. Chanyeol and Minseok intercept it, and the cat throws himself onto the predator’s face. Chanyeol rushes Yixing into the woods, while Minseok is flung back to the ground. He freezes as the animal approaches again.

“Minseok!” Jongdae cries out. “No! Get away!”

Every part of Junmyeon is screaming for flight, but he can’t move. The next second, Jongin emerges from the bushes with an angry roar, and slams into the predator. Junmyeon stomps as loud as he can, calling for Minseok; the cat turns around and sprints into the woods.

“Junmyeon, get out of here!” Jongdae yells from the river. “Hurry!”

Jongin has the animal crowded against the tree. Junmyeon sees it’s a wolf, small and scrawny, about the same size as the bear. But it doesn’t look like it wants to fight. It staggers back, whimpering, then its sharp eyes land on Junmyeon. Jongdae lets out a terrified screech, then Junmyeon turns around and bolts.

A howl erupts in the mountains. Junmyeon is moving his paws so fast, he doesn’t even feel them touch the ground. The wolf is after him, footfall like an earthquake. At some point in their frantic chase, Junmyeon enters the foot of the mountain range. He glimpses up at the starry night and the shadows above him. There’s something that catches his eye further ahead on the ridge. It’s another wolf, standing on the edge. Junmyeon is rushing straight into the path below it, when his ears pick up the sound of rockfall. His eyes strain to see the ridge coming closer, and he makes out the moving shapes in the dark. The rocks would fall onto the path. Junmyeon has enough time to cross before they reach the ground, but he can’t say the same for the animal on his tail.

He might never know what made him swerve, right at the last second. His mind blanks out and he throws himself off course, tumbling into a bramble bush. The wolf halts at once, and bounds back before the rocks collapse onto the path. It glances up at the ridge, where the other wolf disappears.

Junmyeon’s legs give out, and he paralyzes when he sees the wolf approach him. The moonlight shines onto its smooth face. The fur around the muzzle is all white, while the rest of its coat is streaked in silvery gray. It doesn’t show any expression.

Junmyeon stops moving. His body seems to have already accepted the end; prey animals know when they’re done for. But the wolf doesn’t even bare its teeth, only stares at him intently. Junmyeon is surprised to hear him speak:

“You saved me. Why’d you save me?”

Its voice is faint, almost scared, Junmyeon doesn’t know what to answer. He’s so terribly afraid to die, but somehow, like an instinct, he just knows he won’t. Not anymore. The wolf’s eyes are sad, and pitiful. It looks as young as a pup; it can’t be older than Jongin.

“Are you going to eat me,” is what Junmyeon says instead.

“I want to,” it immediately replies, and Junmyeon squirms. “But I don’t know why I can’t anymore.”

“I’m just prey,” Junmyeon goes on, feeling dizzy. He's losing his senses. What is he saying? “You… You don’t owe me anything.”

“You could have gone through the rockfall. I know they were trying to kill me.”

Junmyeon raises his ears at this. “What?”

The wolf snuffles and drags its paw in the dirt. “My pack is broken. There’s not enough food to go around in these parts. They’re killing all the runts.”

To Junmyeon, it just sounded all the more logical for him to be eaten. But empathy prevails between the two animals. The wolf recognizes true kindness for the first time, and Junmyeon can only watch, consternated, as it spares him, turning back to leave.

“Wait,” Junmyeon calls. The wolf stops, and looks back. Their eyes meet, and in the moment Junmyeon thinks that maybe this is it. This is what he was searching for when Baekhyun first told him about the vision. That it wasn’t about a new home in a land, beautiful places or abundant food, but a home he could find in others. Something he could make for animals like and _unlike_ him at the same time. It didn’t have to do with nature or instincts; Junmyeon had a heart, and that was all he would ever need.

“What?” The wolf squints, wary. “You _want_ me to eat you?”

“No!” Junmyeon exclaims and struggles out of the bramble. The wolf doesn’t move, so Junmyeon gathers his courage. As he faces the animal, he realizes just how small he remains, compared to the others. But he’s not just another white bunny in the wild. He’s here for something _more_.

“What’s your name?” he asks. “I’m Junmyeon.”

“Sehun,” he answers quietly.

“Sehun,” Junmyeon repeats. “I have a story to tell you.”

 

—

 

It’s still night, and they devise a plan. Sehun won’t be able to return to his pack, knowing they’ll kill him the second he steps back inside the range. Junmyeon proposes this:

“Come to the valley with us. We’ll go back to the river where my friends are. We follow the river’s course and cross to the next land. There are mountains in Baekhyun’s vision, you’ll be able to live there and be free. They’ll never reach you there.”

“Why would you offer me something like this?” Sehun asks, his ears drooping. “Why are you being so nice to me? I almost ate you.”

“Because it’s not about any of us, not as animals,” Junmyeon tries. “We’re just… together. It doesn’t have to be about nature. It can just be us. Us _in_ nature.”

“I don’t understand,” Sehun says. “You’re really weird. Your friends sound weird too.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Junmyeon insists. “You want to come or not?”

“Well, I don’t have another choice, do I?” Sehun grumbles. “This isn’t some trick, isn’t it? Is that place real?”

“I promise you it’s real,” Junmyeon recites, and feels more hopeful than ever. “If we leave now, we might be able to reach it before sunrise.”

But just then, another howl bursts out from the copse. Junmyeon startles back, ears raised like two stalks, and hind legs stretched for flight. He won’t run, though, not while Sehun is still here. The wolf stares anxiously in the direction of the bushes, where a shadow comes forth. It’s another wolf, twice Sehun’s size, growling and baring its fangs at him.

Sehun braces himself and lowers his body, covering Junmyeon. The other wolf takes notice of the rabbit and snarls at once. But the noise is swallowed by an even more terrifying roar. They turn to see, on their right, Jongin rise from the trees. His eyes land on Junmyeon and Sehun, then on the other wolf.

“Jongin!” Junmyeon cries out. “It’s the wolf! It’s the other one!”

The predator barks and charges toward Junmyeon. Sehun quickly dives between them, and he lets out a loud whimper when the fangs sink into his shoulder. Junmyeon squeaks in panic. Sehun shifts his weight from his paws, and with a powerful growl, tackles the other wolf back to the ground. Jongin goes to attack it, while Sehun turns back to the rabbit. Junmyeon has no time to prepare himself before the big mouth and sharp teeth come down on him. Sehun picks him up, as gently as he can, before he races back toward the river.

Junmyeon’s body bounces where it’s held between the fangs, digging painfully into his sides. But he endures it, thinking about Sehun’s own pain and exhaustion, smelling the blood on the thick fur. The wolf wheezes and whines, slowing down when they reach the clearing. Sehun is limping as he drags himself to the river, where Jongdae calls out to them, horrified when he sees Junmyeon in the wolf’s mouth.

Sehun places the rabbit on the spit, and he collapses into the water. Junmyeon shakes up and blocks Jongdae’s chase at once: “No, it’s OK! He saved me. He’s good!” Jongdae growls in confusion, then glances up. Hooting echoes inside the clearing. Junmyeon turns around to see Kyungsoo land next to him.

“Junmyeon!” His big eyes fall on Sehun. “What happened?”

“He saved me. Jongin’s still at the ridge. Where are the others?”

“I sent Chanyeol after Jongin. Baekhyun’s with Minseok and Yixing.” Kyungsoo looks intently at the wolf. “He’s hurt. Wait here for a moment.”

He spreads his wings and flies up into the forest. Jongdae swims closer while Junmyeon crawls over to Sehun’s muzzle. Carefully, he touches their noses. Sehun snuffles and whimpers. “It really hurts…”

Kyungsoo emerges from the woods again, carrying moss with his talons. He dips it into the river before flying back to them, then hovers above the wound and squeezes the water out. Sehun flinches so hard, he almost bumps Junmyeon backward into the river.

“Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo says suddenly. “I saw something when I was up. There’s a fire coming.”

The animals jolt. Junmyeon’s heart stops, Baekhyun’s vision flashing past his eyes. “W—what?”

“It’s still far, but it’s going to come to us if we don’t move over to the river now. I saw the plot of land Jongdae mentioned. It’s not far. We can get there if we hurry, now.”

Without another word, Kyungsoo turns around and flies up, disappearing into the woods. Junmyeon exchanges a panicked glance with Jongdae, before he inches toward Sehun and nudges his nose again. “Sehun. We need to move. Can you stand? Can you run?”

Sehun growls low in his throat, then stirs up. Jongdae plunges into the river and swims ahead. Junmyeon can feel it—the earth burning under his paws. He pushes Sehun’s leg until the wolf is standing on all fours, shaking his head and stumbling forward. It takes a few tries, but soon they’re up and running.

The shadows blur in the night. Junmyeon focuses on Sehun’s body at his side, as they hurtle down the path under the highlands. He feels his heart thumping in his head.

“Thank you,” Junmyeon gasps.

Sehun manages a snort. The sounds of rustling blend with the river’s gushing, signalling the end of its course, pouring into the second stream. A last howl erupts in the highlands, shooting up to the moon, and Sehun speaks again:

“They might catch us, you know. They might catch us, and then they’ll kill us.”

Junmyeon runs, runs heedless into the night. There’s a red light that bathes the trees and the river, but he doesn’t see it. There are only the stars in the midnight sky, and Sehun’s silvery fur glinting around him. He smiles, breathless.

“But first they have to catch us.”

They cross the highlands, and the forest ignites.

 

—

 

Junmyeon finds Baekhyun inside a bush, snug against Yixing’s wet fleece. The sheep licks the small squirrel awake. Baekhyun’s face brightens when he sees Junmyeon. They bump noses, then cuddle together inside the bush. They stare back toward the highlands and forest on the other side of the river, alight in flames.

Jongin arrives last with Kyungsoo perched on his head. They cross the water onto the plot of land, Jongdae crawling to their side. Chanyeol hurries over to rub his head against the bear’s.

Sehun sits at the edge of the small land, watching the fire. He licks his wound a few times before turning back to the group. The animals stare at him in silence. Junmyeon hops forward and gathers them in a circle, and they introduce themselves, one last time.

 

—

 

It’s almost morning. Junmyeon’s entire body aches, but he goes forward, into the forest of the new land. The scent of smoke is dissipating as they make their way further inside. 

Baekhyun sleeps on top of Yixing’s head. Jongin and Chanyeol make small conversation with Sehun, while Minseok sticks with Junmyeon. Jongdae has taken the river’s course around the forest, promising to find them inside the marsh when they reach the valley. Kyungsoo has taken flight over the forest to follow him, and to see just where they’re going, at last.

When Baekhyun wakes up, the animals come around him, and ask for the story of the dream, once more.

 

—

 

Junmyeon digs holes. He digs a whole burrow for himself under the oak tree on the valley’s hill. The vast field below them stretches toward the woods, the marshlands, and the mountains. The sky is getting bluer, as the valley flowers into the daylight.

Minseok runs off into the forest with Yixing to find Jongdae. Chanyeol, Jongin and Kyungsoo say their good mornings, before moving into the forest. Baekhyun climbs up the oak tree and lies down on the tallest branch. He gives a smile to Junmyeon, and looks ahead in the horizon.

Junmyeon sits on the grass and finds a dandelion. Sehun comes to his side and lies down. A warm breeze envelops them, moving the stalks in the field and carrying away the last of the night. All the shadows eclipse over the hills. The sun is rising.

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy comeback and happy holidays!


End file.
